Celestiel Lestat
In-game Knowledge * Celestiel Lestat ( Real name) * Born in Provence 1924. * Her mother was a housewife and her father was a religious education teacher * Since she was a little girl, she expressed rebellion for the rules and classic ways of life * Served in the WW II as a field medic(nurse) which inspired her will to cherish life and desire for art. * Back then she exclusively painted ( mostly paintings of lovers in Victorian age, which comes from her deeply passionate character). * Was engaged and in 1948. she was supposed to get married. She had a lover named Lucius who was a free spirit, creative and incredibly handsome. He also happened to be a vampire which Celestiel didn't know back then. * One evening in 1948. she decided to say goodbye to him forever so he converted her to be his forever. But she abandoned him anyway. * Years after that, she's been unsatisfied as a vampire because she couldn't get used to not being able to live without human blood and to live without the sun that used to make her so happy. * She's been hiding from the world for a while so she started writing novels and after few years she became expert writer and that was the best and most important way of making money for her. * She started to work in the music as well (jazz ,swing). * Sang in bars all over Europe during her journey. * In 1955 she got hooked onto the circus so she's written a book about it. * Writes,paints and sings under different alias'. * Visited countless circus shows to inspire herself. * At one of the shows she met Charles Beefcake - her already grand love. Charles attracted her because they wore much alike in spirit and he was so mysterious,romantic and on top of that - a true gentleman. * Celestiel feels incredibly strong attraction and love for him even though they were separated since they knew each other and only communicated via letters. Like she knew they would stumble upon each other as if it's was destined. * Charles invited her to Camarilla Agram so she could be in a static environment that suits her. The Harpy Rumors *Quite a Femme Fatale, although Baron has tried to charm her (what a surprise), it seems that she prefers a little bit of corruption. One wonders what will her Beefcake say! *This harpy is role model of good behaviour and enforcing rules and peace, where they are most needed in Camarilla. Maybe her Toreador specific human-like oversensitivity makes her too vulnerable and keeps her from becoming cold and harsh enforcer of Camarilla rules, but will she be able to do her work as harpy right? Will this become new trend of warm-hearted harpys or is she going to sink under attacks and insults of other kindred which she wouldn't be able to take? * She is finally getting the hang off Camarilla politics and proper etiquette. She bestowed her first status upon a kindred (vulgar, even), and has been bragging that she mended her clans falling from Prince's good grace with unspecified favors. But how can we take her seriously when the very next moment the same kindred she gave a vulgar status is her escort to the Grand Ball? * Not all Roses have the same number of petals! * Recieved a vulgar status after arguing with a Master Harpy. Didn't she get the memo? She was taped and measured and was found wanting!